battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Singer Cat (Special Cat)
Singer Cat is a Special Cat that appears as a drop item in a time-limited event. Or can be unlocked by inputting the serial code: ラス－ボス (this feature was removed from the game). In its normal form, Singer Cat is a spammable Cat that is useful to block enemies. In its evolved form, Singer Cat now acts as a Hacker Cat that can attack anything in its range. Its True Form has faster attack rate and double attack damage. Cat Evolves into Mega Cat at level 10. Evolves into Mega Cat EX after clearing its Awakening Stage (require at least level 20). Normal form Pros *Cheap to produce. *Short recharge. *Decent speed. Cons *Low stamina. *Very low attack power. *Short range. *Same stats as Cat, with higher cost. Evolved/True form Pros *Very long range. (outranges Assassin Bear) *Area Attack. *Moderate cost. *Unlike similarly ranged Cats, it does not have a minimum range. *True form has more than double DPS. Cons *Very low stamina. *Slow speed. *Extremely sluggish cooldown. *Very long attack rate and animation. *Pathetic DPS. *Can be replaced by Hacker Cat. *True Form's DPS still isn't great. *Do not start on the more-than-'6-minute' recharge. (6 minutes and 32 seconds, no treasures) Strategies/Usage * Use Singer Cat as a spammable meatshield. It is similar to Catburger. * Mega Cat, although it seems useful, is rather useless, due to its mediocre damage and god-awful attack speed. Only use it if you don't have Hacker Cat. :*In term of range, Mega Cat/Mega Cat EX can attack all Enemies in front of it, which is better than Nerd Cat/Hacker Cat since he can only do distance attacks that have very limited range. Description Cost Normal form *Chapter 1: $70 *Chapter 2: $105 *Chapter 3: $140 Evolved form *Chapter 1: $1300 *Chapter 2: $1950 *Chapter 3: $2600 Stats Initial Stats: Appearance * Normal: Looks like a basic Cat with a particularly fancy headdress. * Evolved: Looks like some kind of God. It is now gigantic and is holding a Singer Cat. It has two massive hands, a huge head, a larger headdress on its head and it has several basic Cats beneath it that appear to be making it move. It attacks by shooting a blue laser that explodes into a massive, impressive display of pyrotechnics. * True Form: Colorized, with more jewelry adorning the God-like figure holding the Singer Cat. Attack is more or less, the same. Trivia * Singer Cat is inspired by the Japanese singer Sachiko Kobayashi in the first TVCM of Nyanko Daisenou. * This Cat is only available for the Japanese and POP Versions * The next schedule for this event is unknown * The evolved form's and the true form's explosion is so big that it is known to make it hard to see the cats and enemies on the screen. Gallery singercatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) megacatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) Screenshot_20180814-124730.png|True form description (JP) Singer Cat Attack.gif|Singer Cat's attack animation megacatattackanimation.gif|Mega Cat's attack animation megacatexattackanimation.gif|Mega Cat EX's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/104.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Red Marron | Koi Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Serial Code Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Final Boss Advent Cats Category:Collaboration Event Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form Category:Cats with different Attack Types